Such a sliding roof system is disclosed in EP 2 234 831 B1. The known sliding roof system includes a movable roof part which is displaceable by means of a corresponding adjustment mechanism on each of opposite longitudinal sides between a closed position, an obliquely upwards deployed ventilation position and an open position moved rearwards below a fixed in location roof portion. The two adjustment mechanisms on the opposite longitudinal sides are drivable by a drive system in a manner synchronized with each other and have a functionally identical design. The adjustment mechanism includes a support profile fixed on a corresponding longitudinal side of the movable roof part and having a slotted guide mechanism operatively connected to a drive carriage. The drive carriage is displaceable within a guide track arrangement. Displacing the drive carriage within the guide track arrangement causes corresponding pivoting, lowering and lengthwise displacement moves of the support profile, whereby the movable roof part is entrained accordingly. The support profile is mounted in the vicinity of the front end region thereof within the guide track arrangement using a slip joint so as to allow pivoting and shifting moves.